Submerged
by bentley140
Summary: When Sapphire hears of a half-sibling on the way, she is less than pleased. However, when she hears that the sibling might have have a little mer blood too, what will she do? Will Ingo appeal to the younger half-sibling too?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF THE INGO SERIES.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INGO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. INGO IS OWNED BY HELEN DUNMORE AND HARPERCOLLINS PUBLISHERS LLC.**

**I STRONGLY RECOMMEND READING THE INGO SERIES BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE LOST AND CONFUSED.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Mum! I'm heading out!" I yelled behind me as I bolted downstairs, patted Sadie's back, and made way for the door. 9:22 am, on a snowy february morning on a monday.

"Sapphire! Where are you going?" Mum yelled from her bedroom.

"To the store!" I answered, before shutting the door and ran down the familiar trail to the beach. I pushed apart the bushes, and persisted to climb up the rocks behind, and soon I appeared at the cove.

It's been a few years since Conor defeated Ervys. I'm now 16 and Conor is 18. A lot has happened! Roger and Mum got married, and Sadie had pups! Four little bundles of golden happiness!

I ripped my shoes off and left them above the high tide line. Ingo's call was as strong as ever.

I let my mind put it's barrier down and I called out 'Faro!'

A smile appeared on my face as he swam up, and perched himself on top of the rocks. Coughing up a little water, he just smiled back.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Ready to go to ingo?" I smiled brightly as I waded into the turquoise water of our cove, with gentle waves lapping at my legs.

"Only if you are!" Faro pushed off the rock and dived into the water, with myself not far behind. The few brief moments passed before I fully entered Ingo. The lovely underwater world of magic and Mer.

"Come on Sapphy!" I pushed on, after hearing Faro call.

I knew exactly where I wanted us to go. Through the currents, out passed the shore for quite a while. Ten miles or so passed the lost islands. It would be extremely hard for a full-blooded human, but I can't call myself that. I'm half Mer.

Even so, that distance is quite far. Which is why I'm with my broder, Faro. The schools of fish whipped by us as I swam as fast as my legs would allow. Faro keeping equally paced with me, although his speed was effortless with his strong tail.

The nearest current was a fast yet old current that I surfed before. It's controlled water always led me to the same place. To Saldowr's Cave.

Faro was determined to conquer my fear of sharks. No, not happening, just no.

I looked down, we were relaxing on the current, so I didn't have to swim all that much. How had three hours passed in what seemed like mere minutes? My waterproof watch Rainbow had given me for my 16th birthday showed 12:30 pm, just passed noon.

I know Mum had wanted me back by one, but clearly wasn't going to happen. Instead, I just let myself enjoy the rest of the day with Faro. Yet I knew to brace for a verbal lashing when I got home.

It's not like Mum needed me there or anything. Conor was upstairs, and she had Roger there too. I still wasn't 'best-buds' with Roger, but I acknowledged his presence in our house.

By the time I snapped out my daze, Faro had grabbed my waist and hoisted me out of the current.

"Sapphire? Are you feeling alright?" Faro looked concerned. I must've been daydreaming for a bit.

"I'm fine, just daydreaming…" I felt bad, I'd come down into Ingo with Faro to spend time with him and ended up being in a daze!

Faro shrugged before grabbing my wrist and, with a powerful flick of Faro's tail, we were off. The caves were ahead, slowly the sharks came near. just trying to do their duty that they loved.

"I-I'm a friend of In-Ingo, l-let us pass." I stammered out in Mer. My hands were trembling. If sharks had eyebrows right now, one would be raised. After quiet murmuring between the sharks in Mer, they let us past.

"See? That's not as bad as you were last time. Last time you couldn't even get the 'Let us pass' part out." Faro reassured me.

"Well, now since we're here, why don't we go see Saldowr?"

"He is quite busy today. There is a friend of his visiting from the north."

"Oh." That was quite disappointing. I had planned to tell him what Granny Carne told my mom. I overheard last night, she was pregnant with another child. Afterwards, Granny Carne came to me and said that this child, like my brother, has both Mer and Earth blood. Not half-and-half though, more like three quarters Earth and a quarter Mer.

'You're going to have a half sibling?!' Faro projected into my mind. Dang, must've forgotten to leave my thought barrier up.

Faro smiled at the thought of a mini-me or mini-Conor in his head.

'It probably won't look like me or Conor. It's only my half sibling. The only chance that it has to even look like it's related to us is if it takes after my Mum.' I projected back. It's true enough, I wasn't that comfortable with Mordowrgi, let alone another half-sibling.

Before I could shoot back another bit to add on to that, I checked my watch. How?! It read 2:45 wednesday, meaning what seemed like maybe an hour, was well over two days!

'Faro, we gotta leave. Now. Two days have passed! My Mum's gonna kill me!' I yelped into his thoughts before bolting passed the sharks and onto the nearest current to the familiar cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As I nervously swam up to the cove, I was already preparing myself for the verbal abuse on it's way. I doubt Conor would be covering up for me this time, after all Conor's on vacation with Rainbow and Patrick, how would he know where I would be? I quickly pulled myself out of the water and onto the shore. I forgot how cold it could be in February. The beach was iced, and anything above the high-tide line was covered in half a foot of snow. This would make things significantly harder to climb, considering my hair and clothes were already starting to freeze. What is it here, negative twenty below zero? As I shuffled my way over the rocks, I scratched my leg. Not that deep of a scratch, but the blood spread quickly before freezing over on my now-red-and shaking legs. It didn't help that I couldn't feel anything below my shoulders. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't feel anything! I eventually made my way up to the house. I could already tell Mum was home. She and Roger's cars were parked out front, along with the sounds of Mum sobbing and Roger comforting her. So I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw Mum look up and both her and Roger's eyes widened significantly. "SAPPHIRE TREWHELLA! WHERE THE H*** HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mum and Roger chorused together. "Out." I responded, walking towards the stairs to lead me to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. That was, before Mum blocked my way. "Sapphire Trewhella, your soaking wet, half-frozen, and have been missing for the past two and a half days. Where the f*** is 'out' and why were you there for so long?! If you don't respond, you won't be seeing the light of day for the next month." Mum warned dangerously close to having Roger have to restrain her. What's my excuse now? I don't particularly like lying to people, but at least I won't have the guilty consience of Conor, whose a terrible liar anyway. "At a pool party with an old friend from St. Pirans." Mum's face softened a little, but she kept blocking my way. "And why again were you at a party for two and a half days?" She persisted. "I got stuck in St. Pirans. I was with my friend, and by the time the party was over, there was a ton of snow on the ground. most of the roads were blocked, and her power was out. I would've called, but with the power out I couldn't." I responded skillfully. That sounds pretty reliable right? I mean, there is a lot of snow on the ground, so it's not impossible that that happened. "We were getting back in her pool for a dip when we found out the roads were open again, so I took the bus straight back." That explained my being wet. Mum finally stopped interragating me over things and let me go upstairs. I was almost out of sight when Roger called out. "Sapphy, How'd you get that cut on your leg? You might want to bandage that up." he called. "I slipped. It's not that bad, it just looks that way from spreading in the water, then freezing." I answered before finally making it up the stairs and into a nice hot shower. It felt good to dethaw. I wonder what my Mum was thinking… There must be a limit to how my times I can lie to her. Not long after I was out of the shower and done with my homework, Conor returned from his week-long summery vacation and received a warm welcome. Why should he receive a warm welcome when I didn't?! He was gone for a week doing who-knows-what and Mum's happy for him?! Needless to say, when we were called down for dinner that night, it was quite a quiet one. with the exception of one thing. "Sapphy, Con, you Mum has something she'd like to tell you two." Roger said between bites, in a very serious tone, yet not making eye contact with either of us. I stared blankly at Mum, waiting for her 'news', while Conor did the same, with his head slightly tilted as if curiously awaiting something. "Well… Sapphy… Conor… Granny Carne came over the other day and did a check-up of me… I'm pregnant with your little half-brother or half-sister." Mum announced happily, with a smile directed in Roger's direction. Excuse me? Did I just hear… I mean I knew it had happened, but I thought I'd mistaken myself. Rage started bubbling up inside me. How dare they?! How dare Roger try to take Dad's place! I was fine with them marrying because I didn't want Mum to be lonely… but, this, is too far. It must've shown on my face, how angry I was, because Conor put a firm grip on my shoulder before I pushed my chair back from the dining table. "Please excuse me." I said coldly before I ran to the door, nearly ripping it open and sprinted outside. "Oh no! Sapphy come back!" I heard Mum protest as she, Roger and Conor jumped up from the Oak wood table and followed me in hot pursuit. I sprinted down to the path to the cove, with my family about ten strides behind me. I shoved apart the bushes and continued up the icy rocks, dodging piles of deep snow. Roger and Mum were closest to me, just reaching the rocks as I, with a mighty jump, managed to propel myself off the cliff-like rock face and onto the crunchy frozen shore. Out of breath, I collapsed on the far end of the beach. Roger, Mum, and Conor were all clearly out of breath too. I gave them my best 'I hate you' glare, and made sure it made eye-to-eye contact. 'Faro!' I screamed in my mind, shortly after seeing him lingering right below the surface of the waves a little bit out farther. "Sapphire! What's your problem with the fact that you're having a new sibling?! Is it because I'm not your father? If that's it then you need to-!" Roger was cut off as Mum stood up and started yelling at me. It was different enough to even see her down at the cove, by the sea, but to see her here scolding and punishing me was even weirder. "Sapphire Trewhella. You need to stop obsessing over the past! Your father drowned six years ago! Don't give me the 'I think he's still alive!' crap! You know as well as I and Conor do that Mathew isn't coming back. You need to move on and stop retreating to this cove! You've been better about that lately, but now I don't know! You used to come down here for hours on end every day. I know, it hurts, but your Dad isn't coming back, Sapphy. He's dead. It's time for us all to move on." Mum tried to reason with me, and there was no way I was going to take this, this excuse for 'moving on.' "No Mum. You're wrong. I already have a half-brother. I don't want another. I was barely okay with Mordowrgi being born, but now I have to deal with a sibling who won't even share my-" "SAPH, SHUT UP!" Conor yelled. "Mordowrgi isn't any brother or half-brother of mine! He's not yours either!" Conor stepped in. "You're right. Conor, Mordowrgi isn't any brother of ours. He's our broder. I don't know why you won't accept that, I don't want any other half sibling than Mordowrgi." I responded sharply, slipping into Mer for a moment, and gaining some shocked looks from Mum and Roger. "Just leave me be… I'll be back in a while." I announced as I trudged on past them towards a high rock. "Just where do you think you're going? You're going to stay right here or you're grounded." Roger demanded as he caught a tight grip of my arm. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and continued walking forward until I met the rock, and started climbing up it. "You want to know where I'm going, Roger? Mum? Somewhere you two can't get me." I cleared my throat before I rehearsed my Dad's favorite song, 'O Peggy Gordon' twice. The first time in full Mer, and the second in English. "I wish I was away in Ingo Far across the briny sea, Sailing over deepest waters Where love nor care never trouble me…" Mum's eyes widen and she starts to tremble in Roger's arms, this song was way too familiar and she knew it. Even Conor was looking furious. "Saph, are you leaving for good?" Conor asked, trying to contain his rage. "I'll be back, eventually." "Sapphire, get you butt down here right now." Roger demanded, overcome with rage, and my Mum in tears. "No." I responded before calling out finally, in Mer. "Faro! Let's go off!" I dived perfectly from my high rock into the deep waters, stopping to surface with faro, about a mile out, so they could see I was with someone. Then I swam underwater with Faro, let out all the Air in me, and caught a current to Saldowr's caves. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Why is Mum doing this? She's betraying Dad's legacy. I already have a little brother anyway. Why would I-... I couldn't said that back there… Did I really mention Mordowrgi? ...That's going to complicate things…

'_You did WHAT?!' _Faro said into my mind, making me wince.

'_If Elvira suddenly said that your parents split up, left you guys, and had a half-sibling and expected YOU to be friendly to it, would you?' _I threw back at him. I felt bad… Faro was just trying to help get me out of here.

As we approached the current to Saldowr's cave, we joined hands. It had been a bad enough day already. If this turned into a rouge current, we'd be screwed.

'_I'm sorry Faro… I must be a burden on you.'_ I whispered into his mind once we were in the current. My hair clouded around my shoulders, framing my face. Conor was right about me looking like one of the Mer. It's really fun to be here, I guess that's why I feel so guilty about slipping up about Ingo to Mum and Roger.

Slowly, I curled up against Faro's strong bare chest and he carried me along the current, making sure not to let me go. The world seemed to blur out as everything eventually turned into a pitch-black darkness. This time however, I wasn't in the deep. I glanced at my watch before I drifted off into a deep sleep. 7:00 pm on Wednesday night.

I must've been out for a while, because when I woke, I was in one of Saldowr's caves with a sleeping Faro next to me. It always felt strange, in a good way, to wake up in Ingo. It's similar to a feeling of deep relaxation. A calm and soothing ocean protects and cradles you from harm… This was part of the reason I love Ingo so much. It's a glorious and wide-open being-like environment where everything feels like home. Except the Deep.

Faro starts stirring and puts his arm on my lap, and in return, I curl up next to his side. It's really nice to not have to worry about things like school, my GSCE's or anything. I was here, in the present, in Ingo.

Soon enough, Faro and I were up and swimming around. Time had sped up a lot over night, and it was now Monday of the next week. Faro and I swam out to the Lost Islands because he wanted to show me something.

As were searching through the rubble of the abandoned village, we heard a 'whirr' approaching. Strange.

I guess we lost track of time because before I knew it, the strange noise was above us. Being who we are, Faro and I went out of the houses to investigate.

What we weren't expecting was the bottom of Roger's boat. I tightly gripped Faro's hand as we swam up next to it.

'KERPLOOSSHH!'

Before I knew what was happening, Roger had grabbed ahold of me and hoisted me to the surface, tossed me over the side of the boat, and Mum and Conor cornered me.

"Sapphire?! How did you?!" Mum was flabbergasted.

As I was about to reply, my lungs started convulsing and I started coughing and spluttering up large amounts of salt water. Every breath of air stung like a thousand bee stings piercing my lungs and throat.

"Oh my god… Sapphire, you were drowning!" Mum shouted and clapped me over the back.

I started coughing up more water, and for the first time, I coughed up blood. Soon after, I vomited all over the deck.

"Faro… help me…" I rasped through my sore throat. Glancing to the side, I saw Roger climbing up into the boat.

"Jennie, give her some space. It's the middle of February and that girl clearly shouldn't be alive right now." Roger was taking my side?! That was unusual. Then again, he was the one who got me Sadie.

Soon I gathered my strength and shoved away Conor and Mum. I ripped off the foil blankets and tried to dive off the boat again.

"Jennie, grab her!" Roger shouted as he and Mum pulled my arms back. Conor had to pin me against the floor.

"Sapphire! Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Roger shouted. They pulled me inside and put me in a chair.

"Sapphire Trewhella! Stop this absurd behavior!" Mum demanded.

Everyone lectured me for a while, and then when they weren't looking, I ran back outside and leaned over the deck. Gathering every bit of strength that I could before I collapsed, I screamed.

"_FAAARRRROOOOO!" _It was an ear-piercing scream that I put all my effort into. Mum, Roger and Conor were dragging me back inside again, for what looked like to be the final time before they would physically bolt me to the chair, when I saw Faro launch himself out of the water, over the edge of the boat, and straight into me.

Faro knocked me over and we rolled over each other from the force of the collision. When we stopped moving, Faro and I were side by side, with his arm around me, and his hand on my thigh. I curled into his chest and he cradled me close, as he coughed up water over my shoulder.

"What in the world…?!" Roger managed to say as Faro and I were lying side by side on the boat's deck.

"Heheh… Mum, Roger, meet Faro. He's one of the Mer." I managed with a smile.

"A, A what?!" Mum gasped out.

"A Mer. Like a Mermaid or Merman. But they don't like to be called that, so we call them Mer. Right, Conor?" I wasn't going down in this battle alone. I'd drag Conor with me.

"Conor, you too?" Roger asked. Conor had his head bowed in shame, but nodded.

"Dad was part Mer. That's why Conor and I knew he didn't drown. Dad's dead now, but he was killed in front of us a few years ago. Dad turned into one of the Mer, and the only reason he was able to do that is because he had inherited Mer blood and human blood. Which got passed onto Conor and I. We are half Mer. You won't ever have us die to the ocean. We won't die because of Ingo." I decided to come straight out with it. It wasn't much of a secret anyway with them having found Faro and I anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mum looked really confused at what I'd just told her, puzzled. She raised an eyebrow and looked back from me, to Roger, and back to me.

"Sapphire… What in the world are you talking about? Mer… Mordowrgi… Human blood…? I understand if you wanted to have a boyfriend and go diving with him, but nothing your saying now is making sense. The cold must be getting to you. Lets go home and talk this out, ok Sapphy?" Mum said calmly, as if refusing to acknowledge what had just happened.

"And for goodness sake, Sapphire, I know you like the water, but making your boyfriend wear a tail? That's a bit ridiculous. Faro, was it? I'll see if I have a pair of pants for the poor you." Roger added on afterwards and headed inside the boat.

My mouth just hung open. I looked from Faro to Conor, who were both frozen with shock just like I was. Faro had his arm draped over my waist as we both laid on the deck on our sides.

Did this really just happen? She must think I'm joking. Or that I've gone mental. probably the second one.

That was when the cold suddenly set in. February. Snow. Ocean. Frozen. Not good. I shook violently from shivering and even Faro's warmth faded as he and I sat back to back on the boat floor.

Conor pulled me up off the floor and Mum extended her hand out to Faro. Faro cautiously took it, and as Mum struggled to pull him forward, he flopped into a chair, and I stumbled in front of him with my arms slightly spread out.

"Umm, Mum, Faro's handicapped." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Handicapped, perfect!

"He… had an accident a few months back and this suit is supposed to strengthen his legs again. he isn't supposed to take it off." I bit my lip slightly at the end, Mum's got to believe this. She's refusing to believe anything else.

"Oh! That explains a little bit. But why were you swimming if he's handicapped? And in February of all times?" Mum questioned expertly.

"Er- It was to… help him adjust to the climate…" I said uneasily. Luckily Mum didn't pick up on the wavering in my voice, but Roger, who'd just come back, wasn't so sure.

"Climate...Handicapped…" Roger echoed, as if trying to peice things together in his head. He looked at me, deep into my eyes, as if that'd make me crack and spill the secret that he knew I had.

"Yes. Faro was in a car accident a few months ago. The suit was made to help him recover. He was on the winter swim team, so they thought it'd be good to train a good swimmer like him in the water." I confirmed. It was kinda true. Faro had hurt his tail a while back, and he is an excellent swimmer.

Roger finally decided it wasn't worth the effort of forcing it out of me, and returned to the front wheel. Conor stood next to him, 'learning the ropes' he says. Mum is in the back of the boat, seasick. Then again, what would you expect from a person who hasn't been on the sea or ocean in years.

Besides the occasional flicker of a radio signal, the boat was eerily silent. I nuzzled into a sleeping Faro's side, and leaned against the back of the bench where we sat. The sound of the lapping of waves against the side of the boat was the only comforting sound to be heard; aside from breathing.

The Sun was almost completely set, having half of the orange disk left above the skin-er-ocean. It cast a warm relaxing glow across our faces and lit the usually dirty white room with a orangeish pinkish glow. Mum had finally joined us again when I went and pulled something out from under my seat.

I always kept one of Dad's old cameras away from Mum and Conor so they wouldn't sell it. I quietly removed the lens cap and switched the button to on, with a flick of my forefinger. After focusing the camera on the sunset, I took three pictures. The first of the sunset, the second mithe Mum, Conor, and Roger, with a blurry sunset background, and the last was of Faro and I curled up on the bench.

Just as quietly as I took the pictures, I saved them, and put my camera away. No one had noticed, nd Faro was still asleep.

Mum finally exhaled and sat next to Conor and Roger. She cupped her stomach, which had a noticeably large bulge. A wave of guilt and depression swept over me like a rogue tide. It wasn't the baby's fault that they were going to be born into our family. In slow wide circle movements, Mum rubbed her stomach.

"How far along are you..?" I murmured with my head down.

Mum looked back at me, shocked, as I imagined she would be. She gathered her breath and became more relaxed. with a faint smile glowing on her face, Mum replied:

"I went in for another examination. Three months and a half months along with them. I was hoping you and Conor would help me name them. They'll be due around July or August."

I tilted my head to the side, and Conor was clearly surprised too.

"They?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, they. You'll be having two younger siblings, a girl and a boy." Mum said, beaming with happiness, as we pulled onto shore.

Conor and I helped Faro into the cottage. He had to sleep on the couch due to his 'handicap' and sooner or later, Conor and I helped him back into the ocean. before we knew it, those remaining months had flown by, and it was late July…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

July 22, 8:00 AM: First healthy girl was born, average weight, bright green eyes, brown hair.

July 22, 8:00 PM: Second healthy boy was born, slightly under average weight, dark blue eyes, black hair.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMG oMg OmG OMg oMG omG Omg OMG!

I LOVE THEM!

When Mum handed me my adorable little baby sister, I almost died. We both looked each other in the eyes and she smiled and fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm thinking about calling her Emerald. Conor decided on her middle name, which would be Rainbow. After Rainbow I'd guess, which is really sweet." Mum murmured to me while rocking my baby brother.

"Emerald Rainbow Taylor… It's beautiful…" I whispered back, putting my baby sister back in Mum's arms for my baby brother.

"Nickolas… have you decided on his middle name, Sapphire?" Mum asked as my little brother stared at me with his inquisitive dark blue eyes that immediate reminded me of Ingo.

"Would you mind if it was Mathew? After Dad…"

There was a slight pause and slowly I saw Mum nod.

"Nickolas Mathew Taylor…" As if in response to me whispering his name, he nuzzled into my chest, moving his head around. He frowned and moved in my arms into a different position and pressed his head into my chest again.

"Oh, I think Nickolas is getting hungry, Sapphire. Hand him here for a moment. Rainbow whispered from behind, making me smile seeing my friend here… until I realized what she meant, as Nickolas was trying to nuzzle into me more.

After reluctantly handing him to Rainbow, who started bottle feeding him, I joined Conor in the other room with Roger.

Conor sat right next to me and asked quietly about our new siblings.

"Aren't they perfect?"

I guess my smile that beamed across my face answered the question.

It was a good week before things returned to some form of normality at home. Conor and I shared my room, while the upstairs loft that was Conor's room was renovated to be turned into a nursery.

At the first chance she got Mum made it clear what she wanted us to do once they got older.

"Conor, your going to be in charge of helping them with schooling, Sapphire with biking, swimming, boating, and etc." Mum wanted us to be the perfect older sibling figures.

I'd just decided to go let off some steam by going to Ingo, and seeing as it was late July, I slipped on the new swimsuit I'd bought.

Feeling slightly awkward, I slipped on my bikini, a white and peach colored classic bikini, (Calm down, I'm just going to ingo, and if I have a swimsuit, then why waste clothes) and waded into the water.

After going in waste deep, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around excited to go to Ingo with Faro when I stopped.

It wasn't Faro.

It was Roger.

"Sapphire, you know you're not supposed to be swimming at the cove."

"Roger, It's just…"

"Just What?"

I shook my head.

"It's just… you wouldn't understand."

"Sapphire. I'm a diver. Of course I'd understand your love of the ocean, but it's too dangerous. The Ocean kills people Sapphire. You aren't trained properly for it, no matter how good of a swimmer I know you and Conor are."

"Ingo would never hurt me. It kills people because they reject it." I said back, automatically.

"Sapphire, I hear you say Ingo a lot. What is Ingo? Is it an obsession? An addiction?" That almost made me laugh, but I think Roger knew that I was at my mind's end for hiding things from people any longer.

Thank gosh for Faro.

At that moment in time, the water around us swirled and Faro emerged a few feet away, spluttering a small bit.

"Roger, you are on the border of Ingo and Earth. You must go to Earth. Sapphire is free to move between the two."

"So Ingo's a planet now? Okay, I'm lost. Aren't we all on earth?" Roger was trying really hard.

"Roger. This is Earth. What's in front of you, the ocean, is Ingo." I heard Conor say from further behind.

Suddenly it was as if something had clicked into place. Roger still didn't understand it, but I grabbed Faro's hand and dived down the shelfing floor of the ocean. ROger seemed a little bit behind us when Faro stopped.

"Roger, go back. You can't stay down here. You can't survive."

Roger looked shocked at Faro speaking, but even more shocked when I exhaled all the Air in my lungs.

Roger lunged forward and grabbed my waist, trying to pull me up. Instead, I pushed his arm down.

"Roger, stop and look at me." I called out to him. Suddenly he stopped, bewildered at how I was speaking.

"I am speaking underwater because Ingo is providing me with oxygen. I let go of all the attachments of Air I had in my lungs and now look how I am."

Well, now Roger was turning blue, and Faro brought him to the beach before he passed out. However, this time he didn't follow us as we plunged down into the familiar comforts of Ingo.


End file.
